<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes Were Made by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142004">Mistakes Were Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: adventdrabbles, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 17: "Christmas Fireplace."</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes Were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 17: "Christmas Fireplace."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This was not a good idea."</p>
<p>"You aren't that old."</p>
<p>"Yes, but my back hasn't forgiven me for all these years of fucking you through the mattress and now I can't get up off the hearthrug."</p>
<p>"As long as you can get it up—OW!"</p>
<p>"What's the matter now?"</p>
<p>"My knee. Shit. It's never been the same since that raid."</p>
<p>"We truly are not as young as we used to be."</p>
<p>"Sex by the fire is so romantic, though."</p>
<p>"And sex in bed is more comfortable and you can fall asleep the moment you come—"</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"You know it's true."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>